Alger Wilson/History
Alger Wilson is one of the first Beyonder to be pulled into the Tarot Club he is of the Tyrant Pathway and is the captain of the Blue Avenger. He is very experienced in the Beyonder world and has helped the Tarot Club and Especially the Sun by providing helpful information to him such as a method to push someone to the brink of losing control to avoid a situation that could have lead to the Sun's death. He desired to become a high ranking member of the church and planned to use the Tarot Club to aid him in it. Volume 1: Clown With a quirky-shaped glass bottle in his hand, suddenly a crimson burst appeared in the space between the glass bottle and the surface of his palm. Alger Wilson was pulled into the mysterious space, the Gray Fog and becomes a member of the Tarot Club. His codename is The Hanged Man. Alger is one of the most experienced members of the Tarot Club. He taught many things about Beyonder and mysticism to Justice (and Mr. Fool as well). Alger requested to Audrey(Justice) to pay attention to Qilangos's whereabout in Backlund. Later he got intel from Justice through The Fool. He immediately reported it to Ace Snake and went to Duke Negan's mansion. However, when they arrived, Qilangos had already died mysteriously in front of their eyes. Volume 2: Faceless Alger was assigned an investigative mission by the Church of the Lord of Storms about the disappearance of the colonial island slaves and many native tribes of the Southern Continent. He asked the Tarot Club to help him pay attention to a person named Baelen, who was involved in the case. He also taught The Sun how to pretend to be on the brink of losing control and gave advice to The Sun to help him avoid danger. Volume 3: Traveler Alger got some clue of Baelen from The World and could vaguely see the connection between the disappearance of the colonial island slaves case and the royal family. The news about Bansy Harbor from The World and the information of the descendant of Medici from Mr. Fool made Alger figure out The World is Mr. Fool's Blessed one. After that, he was summoned by the local diocese bishop to investigate the rumor related to Vice Admiral Iceberg Edwina Edwards. Alger found Danitz in Bayam. He asked about the matter and learned Danitz plans to join forces with a powerful figure to deal with Steel Maveti. Alger quickly realized that the person was The World. So Alger requested to cooperate with him. In the last part of volume, Alger used an unknown primitive island’s coordinates in exchange for Siatas's Beyonder characteristic with The World. Volume 4: Undying Gehrman Sparrow and Alger explored the primitive island together. They found an ancient church, or catacomb, inside which paints the scene of Eternal Blazing Sun, God of Knowledge and Wisdom, Lord of Storms, and a black baby eating the corpse of Ancient Sun God. Alger got the sequence 4 potion formula. On the night of the Blood Moon at Lightning Cathedral, Paso Island, the Book of Calamity resonated with Siatas's Beyonder characteristic. Also Alger dreamed about the coral palace and Queen of Calamity Cohinem. Volume 5: Red Priest Volume 6: Light Pursuer During the war, Alger and others sent to the Sonia Island as a cannon fodder. He tried to enter the elf ruin and encounter the Queen of Calamity Cohinem in the dream. The Elf Queen asked him to bring the Book of Calamity to the Western Continent in exchange for the advancement to the demigod. Category:Alger Wilson Category:History